1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high speed depositor which raises the number of deposits from 60 per minute maximum for conventional batter and filling depositors to 120 per minute minimum. This will eliminate the filling or depositing line from being considered the production bottleneck in a large bakery. This same depositor configuration can also be used for depositing other types of products including cosmetics, pharmaceuticals, other food products or any other product which requires precision deposits of liquid in each container or package.